In order to provide effective and efficient management of healthcare environments, healthcare institutions are using a variety of healthcare management systems. Such healthcare management systems may monitor the locations of patients and providers. Recent developments in healthcare have caused an increase in the use of electronic medical records (EMR's) and electronic storage of a variety of clinical information.
Patient medical information, such as that contained in the EMR, allows health care providers to provide continuity of care to patients. Thus, it is critical for clinicians providing care to patients to review and collaborate with other clinicians for each patient's medical record. The growth in access to and utilization of electronic medical records by healthcare providers and facilities has significantly reduced the time and organization efforts required by paper medical records. Unfortunately, this growth has introduced new problems. Medical records associated with the incorrect patient are often mistakenly viewed without knowledge by the clinician. For example, the clinician may enter a particular location, such as a patient room, with a workstation on wheels (WOW), a mobile computing device, or a handheld computer device and forget to open the EMR for the patient associated with that location. In other cases, it is difficult for clinicians to collaborate with respect to the patient chart or dashboard that may be available on a display device within that particular location because peripheral devices, such as a mouse or keyboard, utilized to control the dashboard are often missing. In still other cases, a particular view of the dashboard associated with a particular clinician or particular role may be necessary to share among various parties for collaboration or learning purposes, but may be unavailable due to security or regulatory concerns.